


Promise the Stars (Reprise)

by Bowloflamps



Series: Runaways [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 21 yr old gay rewrites their old spn fic they wrote when they were in middle school, Adam Milligan Lives, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author takes MANY creative liberties, Background Relationships, Because fuck you supernatural writers, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fluff, Gods and Goddesses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Is that just a blanket statement or does it actually have to do with the story?, John Mulaney References, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Romanticization of Virginia, Slow Burn, and their chaotic gene joins the party, im not telling, political rants, samandriel just talks like john mulaney sometimes and there's nothing anyone can do about that, they are doing their best, will update this stuff as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: Samandriel is given his life back, but when he comes back, something is off. He doesn't feel the same. He is given a special task, but he doesn't know why.Adam Milligan is brought back to the world of the living after spending far too long below it. There is a lot he has to learn about the world he finds himself in and about himself.Adam doesn't trust angels anymore... but there's something about Samandriel that makes him different than the rest, that makes him want to trust him. Maybe it's because he genuinely understands him or maybe it's how he steals money from the catholic church...





	1. Preface

_Hey what's up you guys, it has been like 4 years, I no longer watch supernatural, and I am a grown ass adult (not really I'm an almost 21 yr old college student who is hardly even functional but that’s not the point) and I am probably 5000000 times gayer than I was before, so you know what the fuck I'm gonna do?_

_Rewrite my old ass spn fanfic I wrote in middle school before I actually understood how to use words to create imagery and shit. You know. As people do when they only vaguely remember the correct characterization of the characters they are going to be writing about. I’m no longer going to constrict myself to just smile kid, there's a lot more story to tell here and songs to match them._

_So here is some important shit: I am changing the time that adam went in the cage from 2009 to 2012 because so fucking much has changed and I was 10 in 2009 so I don’t really remember politics and shit which I believe Adam would remember and would comment on therefore I'm just making it easier on myself here and on Adam because that boy has been through too much shit and suddenly learning about Michael Jackson dying (The cage episode came out may of 2009, mj died in june)_

_also… adam deserves to know what its like to have a smart president, not just 5 months of a smart president. I would make it 2015 if I could bc gay rights! But that would be too much and adam would be a doctor by then. Adam is still the same age, and it makes a bit more sense, what college junior isn't kinda ready to just fall into a big hole in the ground. But seriously, 10 years is ridiculous, dude is 29 now, he would be a doctor by now._

Fuck you supernatural writers. 


	2. When There's a Wrong, There's a Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes the world becomes just too bright to be  
> But then I find that I don't need my own blue eyes to see.  
> Like when there's a war, there's a fight;  
> When there's a kid, there's a might;  
> When there's a wrong, there's a right;  
> And when there's a bark, there's a bite;  
> It's like a model, a system of certain uncertainty  
> You think you'd know what you know  
> Then what you know is not meant to be  
> Like am I here, or am I there? is it life, or is it fair?  
> Do we die or are we spared? Are we torn, or do we tear?"  
> \- Is This the End? by We the Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic God is played by Lupita Nyong'o, this has absolutely no bearing on the plot or anything at all really. I just want you all to know that.

The world around me is a blur as I wake up. Actually, no, it’s not a blur, my vision is just spinning. Maybe it’s both? I can’t really tell. 

I am gasping for breath even though I technically don’t need to. I don’t even recall why I am gasping for breath. Looking around, or at least trying to, I can make out a beautiful garden, with colors, so vivid and bright that it would make me cry if my eyes weren’t already filled with tears. The world seems to be moving, I feel like I'm on a boat floating in rough seas, even though I can’t really remember if I have ever even been on a boat before. The soft grass beneath me easily rips out of the soil as I tightly clench it in my fists trying to ground myself to the world around me. Hold on, there’s grass, I don’t think there was grass underneath me before. I remember there being grass before- what event was before? I remember wet rock beneath me- digging into the palms of my hands as I held myself up- no it was rock, it was asphalt, it was a parking lot.

I hadn’t woken up. This is heaven. 

I am in heaven because I had just died. My brother just killed me. No, no, not him, it wasn’t him. It was Naomi. She did it, she made him do it. Castiel wouldn’t have done that. ...Right? The more I think about it the more I don't know....

I feel a presence behind me now. She’s here. She knows I died and came here to torture me again. Do I have a weapon? No, no I don’t. My arm feels too weak to even carry a weapon, let alone move to fight back. My entire body feels numb, my throat is closing up and I can’t breathe, my heart is so loud, was it always this loud? I can’t think. Actually, I can think and I think I am about to die. I can’t run away, there is no point, she will always find me. I just have to accept that. I what strength I have left in me to shift my body around in the spot ive been sitting in and close my eyes, not wanting to see her smug face, and I prepare for her to tether me down to the chair again. 

"Hey Samandriel, long time no see. How’s it goin’ kiddo?” the angel says, it's not Naomi. 

The weight that was threatening to crush me suddenly lifted. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. 

“Huh, I think that is actually the first time anyone has ever responded to my presence with a sigh of relief…” It’s another one of my brothers, the archangel Gabriel, I suppose he was brought back with me. Somehow, he already has a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hello Gabriel, I thought you were someone else. And, about as good as I can be after I was stabbed. Did you just come back too?" I respond. 

He takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop. I flinch at the unexpected sound. He doesn’t seem to notice.

"Yeah, guess we both got off-ed. Back up a second, you got stabbed. Who the hell would want to kill your adorable face? – Not that mine isn’t adorable too." He asked, materializing 2 candy bars handing me one- when did the lollipop disappear? -And snapping a couch into existence in the middle of the garden. He sat down on it, crossing his legs and holding a cup of steaming hot tea in his hands- he just had a chocolate bar in his hands what happened to that, what is happening in general? -Patting the spot next to him for me to sit down, “take a seat and spill the tea, honey.”

My complete and utter confusion at this whole situation must be written all over my face because he explains to me the other meaning of “tea” and why I should “spill it” to him. I sit and tell him what had happened to me. 

"Woah, so little Cassy killed you when he was being controlled by Naomi? Damn, that little bitch could never figure out when someone was trying to possess him or how to fight against it in a way that works. I remember possessing him countless times when we were younger and making him eat rocks and stuff. He never figured out how to stop me. Is that all you remember?" He questioned and I nodded, tears filling my eyes again as I remember the torture and then the flicker of betrayal as I saw Castiel holding the blade. As I suddenly remembered the cold void that completely surrounded me, then a bright light carrying me out of it. 

"I don't really remember anything very clearly after but being trapped in this… nothingness before being carried away by a bright light and then… I just woke up here." 

"Oh, hey! Yeah! That was me! I brought you back.” He grinned materializing a lollipop again- this one is brown, a different flavor, _where is he getting all these lollipops?_ – And popping it in his mouth.

“Why did you bring me back?” My brow furrowed. What purpose could I serve, I leaked information to Crowley- the king of hell one, not the okay one- and I don’t even know what that information was. Additionally, if what had happened before I realized that it was Gabriel behind me and not Naomi was any indication, something in me isn’t working correctly, I am mentally and emotionally compromised. That’s why Castiel killed me, I am unfit for duty, a loose string that needed to be cut. 

Again, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop; I still flinch at the sound, despite expecting it. 

“What? Were you having a good time out there in the void? ‘Cause I could take you back there if you would prefer it.” He pauses, miracling in a bowl of unwrapped starbursts, grabbing a handful. I can’t tell if he is pausing for a response or just for more candy, so I just don’t respond. The bowl disappears again, the fruity scent still lingering sending a wave of nausea through me. I have nothing against tropical fruits, strong smells aren’t great just after being re-corporated. I feel a cold sweat begin forming on my forearms as he stuffs a couple in his mouth and continues despite still chewing them, “I brought you back because I have a mission for you." He states proudly the lollipop in his hand changes color, this time it’s blue.

The instant I comprehend the words coming out of his mouth my blood runs cold.

"No. I can’t do a mission. Not again. No." I meant to say strongly but it my voice cracked and my emotions refused to allow my brain to form any semblance of a comprehensible sentence.

"No, no Samandriel, we would never put you into a situation where you could get hurt. Just ask balthazar.” Ask balthazar? Wasn’t he- before I could finish the thought the weight next to me on the couch shifted and, of course it was balthazar, this day is already weird enough why wouldn’t it be. He places his arm around my shoulders and speaks sincerely. 

"He's telling the truth, we love you, you're our little brother. I know we were never really present in your life before, but we want a second chance and you deserve a second chance more than we did."

"Well... Uh… thank you, I guess? I will consider doing the mission then…..” I try to leave it at that and I get up and start to walk away from the couch. The angel I was before Naomi got to me was always excited to get a new task, I am the angel of imagination, or at least I used to be, so I was usually busy assisting in bringing new creations to life, assisting inventors and children, but I really enjoyed it. Maybe I am still the angel of imagination because I can’t stop imagining what it could be as I walk away from them…

Two seconds after I started walking I stop in my tracks and give in, unable to leave it a mystery, “Alright, what is it?"

"To save Adam Milligan from the cage." He says plainly and I falter.

Adam milligan. I knew who he was, of course I knew who he was. Most of heaven knew who he was. I had always felt really bad about what ended up happening to him. Even when Sam Winchester had been saved from the cage, adam was still left behind. Even though I had always considered him to be the most innocent of the brothers, I would hardly even consider him one of the brothers, as he was not raised with them. He had never done anything wrong and he yet got punished anyway simply because john Winchester was his father and Sam Winchester was friends with an angel who could get him out.

It was one of the many unfortunate cases of heaven believing that the ends justify the means. It didn’t matter that they were sentencing an innocent man to an eternity in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, as long as Lucifer and Michael are trapped in that cage. I know who he once was, but do I know who he is now, after this long in the cage? It is unprecedented. No one knows what that amount of time in such a situation does to a human and there is a high likelihood that it has broken his mind. Human minds have been broken by far less. He might have even become a demon at this point, or some other being entirely; no one knows, and it isn’t as if we can just pop down there and check.

I had never even thought about whether or not I could free him, but if I am being given the opportunity then I absolutely had to save him. I can’t leave him in there any longer. 

But why does heaven suddenly care about what happens to adam? It’s not as if they cared what happened to him before, it was all part of the “divine plan,” whatever that was.Were they planning something new? They must be, why else have they ever done anything? Everything they have ever done has been for a specific purpose.

But in the end, does that really matter to him? Whatever God is planning it must be for the best, right? He is an angel. He mustn’t disobey his duties, he mustn’t ask questions, and he certainly mustn’t ask the wrong questions… but asking them to Gabriel is different. 

"Why are we doing that? I mean, I do want him out of there, but.." I didn't want adam to suffer anymore because of heaven. He wouldn’t be able to bare it if he freed him from suffering in the cage and gave him hope of happiness only to have that ripped away from him again.

"Because we don’t want him there anymore, either. This isn’t a mission coming from anyone higher up, only the three of us know this is happening. And probably God because, you know, she knows everything. He doesn’t deserve to be in there, so we need you to get him out"

"How am I supposed to do that? I don’t exactly have access that kind of power..." Going into the cage and pulling out a soul out of it then putting his body back together piece by piece isn't exactly an easy task that just any angel can do, especially not one at my level, it requires a lot of strength.

"We're going to help you." Balthazar answers, but I still have so many questions left. One of which being why balthazar’s t-shirt seems to have a deeper v-neck everytime I look over at him- though, I feel that is a question for another time.

What I do ask is: “Why don’t one of you just do it? You both have the power, why go through all this trouble to get me to do it?”

Gabriel answers this time, again, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, this time thankfully quieter, they both have their attention completely on me so if I flinched they would notice. I don’t want to have to deal with that today. “Adam is undoubtedly very traumatized at this point. So, if he wakes up from being imprisoned with two battling archangels then he will only get more freaked out. No offense intended but you are the least threatening being in existence, you’re practically a baby bunny.” 

I think that through for a moment. I do seem to have far more empathy than my peers… but we are angels, empathy can’t be that hard to come by. Why go to all this trouble to bring him back to do something either of them could do much more easily?

“But really why me? Out of all the possible angels why go through the trouble to bring me specifically back? There are probably hundreds of other angels who are kind and non-threatening who weren’t killed for being a traitor. Like that one Principality with the bookshop, he’s

Balthazar is taken aback by the line of questioning. Gabriel stares at me, face contorted in confusion, lollipop frozen in his mouth. A cold chill runs down my spine the air seems to change, it is thick, too heavy to breathe properly. If I actually needed to breathe at all this would certainly be an issue. I had never questioned things like this before, but I can’t seem to hold myself back from it now. 

Gabriel sighs dramatically, throwing his head back, “UGHHH, you ask so many questions. I thought you would be more thankful we brought your ass back from the dead ... kids these days…” he rolls his eyes, “Well, if you MUST know, it was an order from higher up. A fairly specific one, I might add. They wanted you specifically for some reason, unlike you I don’t ask questions. They were just like, ‘bring little Butterflies-and-Rainbows back and have him rescue Milligan from the cage.’ and we were just like ‘alright, sure.’ and that was that.” he says, waving his lollipop around wildly in theatrical gestures. It is a good thing all bugs go to hell, or else there would certainly be upwards of hundreds of them stuck to the candy at this point.

“My response was more along the lines of: ‘Thank you for your time, Ma’am, I will get on that the second you dismiss me.’ but good on you for even attempting to remember anything I or anyone else other than yourself has ever said. I honestly doubt your little weasel brain is even capable of it but you have proved me slightly wrong.”

I sit silently, knowing this might take a while.

It does.

Around 10 minutes of meaningless arguing later I decide I just want to get this over with and leave. I clear my throat.

"So, is there a catch?"

They turn to me. Pride is written all over their faces, though, none would ever admit or acknowledge feeling one of the 7 sins. 

"Nope" they say in near unison, which would be suspicious if not for their completely different tones of indifference (Gabriel) and sort-of-contemplative (Balthazar).

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll save Adam Milligan from the cage."

At least, I hope I will.

“Awesome! In that case, take this. Its for him.” Gabriel tosses me a long object wrapped in a heavy fabric. Almost certainly a weapon. 

I look up at Gabriel in confusion.

He shrugs, “I don’t know, I think it’s like a consolation prize. Like “Sorry we messed up and trapped you in there with Lucifer and Michael! Oops! Have a free sword!” or something. They didn’t really tell me.”

“They?”

“A Principality, you wouldn’t know them." He brushes it off, then quickly moves on, "Alright, lets get on with your training or whatever you wanna call it. Mission: Reclaim The Boy…” he goes off explaining what we will be doing. I watch him and attempt to listen but my mind goes back to that cold room, the overwhelming smell of blood, the pain, the king with the stolen name who did all this to me. My skin crawls, the muscles beneath tense. The sting of betrayal remembering Castiel’s cold eyes staring into mine as the knife entered my stomach. 

_What the hell am I doing?_


End file.
